The Sorna Life
The Sorna Life is a 1992 American-Costa Rican animated mystical Don Bluth film. Plot In 1976 Jurassic Archipelago, a massive groups of dinosaurs, modern and prehistoric animals, and modern humans and mythical "non-animal" humanoids to seek for safe new habitats in the island called, North America. 16 years later in Asia island group of young dinosaurs Bron II the apatosaurus, Cera II the triceratops Ducky II the saurolophus, Petrie II the pterodactyl, Spike II the stegosaurus, Chomper II the T-rex, and Ruby II the oviraptor are in the open field playing toss the seed until they find a mysterious cave in the great mountain wall that leads to the hidden canyon filled with guava fruit trees with the smell that Chomper II hates then he and Ruby II left and their friends ate the fruits from the trees. At sunset, the dino-friends must return to the herd before dark. One morning, the dinosaur friends return to the hidden canyon to hangout again, but Chomper II still dislikes the guava smell so his leaf-eating friends keep eating the fruit. At night back with the herd, Ducky II and Spike II fell asleep after that day until they and their herd heard the rest of the peaceful dinosaurs were chased by two predatory velociraptors, at the end of the valley the groups of two brontosaurus, two triceratops and two pterodactyls battles the raptors away. One day, Bron and his friends when to the second passage way that leads to the predatory dinosaur territory with a velociraptor footprint on the ground so they have to tell their herd about the fruits and the canyon. When they return to the herd to tell them, Daddy Threehorn and Grandpa and Grandma Longneck blames and explains to them about what the fruit is for. Daddy Threehorn, Grandpa Longneck, Bron, Cera II, Ducky II, Petrie II, Spike II, Chomper II, and Ruby II investigate the hidden canyon, then suddenly two velociraptors returns to battle the herd and this time the brought their master (the red-clawed spinosaurus) with them. When they about to start the battle, an earthquake split the island into eight which causes the spinosaurus and the two raptors to fall into the ocean and separate Bron, Cera II, Ducky II, Petrie II, Spike II, Chomper II, and Ruby II from the herd. After the earthquake, the herd are now in North America island, now Bron, Cera II, Ducky II, Petrie II, Spike II, Chomper II, and Ruby II set of to find the island to find them. Weeks later in Australia island, the lost dinosaurs met two "half-human/half-non animal mythical humanoid creature, Antonio who was headed for North America island too, so he joined the dinosaurs. Meanwhile in the ravine, Allen another non-animal humanoid creature attempts to find the city in North America island called Ocean City (also known as "The Big Pineapple"), until he found two sleeping large megaraptors inside a cave and accidentally wakes them up. He escapes and bumps into Anthonio, and the dinosaurs; Allen tells them that the megaraptors are real, but Bron does not believe him. Seeking North America island, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of barosaurus. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf and fruit-bearing tree, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling it down. At nightfall, Antonio, Allen and the dinosaurs gravitates to each other's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by a megaraptor, but they escape through a tunnel too small for the predatory creature. Beyond this, they discover landmarks that leads to North America island. Allen decides to go another way, but Antonio refuses him to leave the group and a schism divides Bron, his friends from each other. Later that night, Allen, Bron, Chomper II, and Cera II were on their way to the shore and Antonio, Ducky II, Petrie II, Ruby II and Spike II are headed the same way. Before they get there, they are attacked by another megaraptor, Allen comes to their rescue. At the nearby the cliff, the group lures the beast and another one to the sea and drowns them both in the deep side using a huge nearby boulder. During the ensuing struggle while the raptors are attacking the boulder, Bron, Chomper II, and Cera II helps the group by aggressively push the raptors and boulder into the deepest part of the sea with the large pointy sea-rocks below. One of the megaraptors momentarily takes Petrie II down with them, but he later emerges unharmed. Finally, on North America island beach, Bron, Antonio, and Allen follows the gospel clouds that leads to Ocean City. They are then joined by the others. Once they dropped-off their humanoid friends to their own kind, the group of seven young dinosaurs went to the southern part of the island. While in their natural habitat, Bron, Cera II, Ducky II, Petrie II, Spike II, Chomper II, and Ruby II reunites with their herd. Later that evening, Allen decides to move to the Tri-State Area in the mainland by sailing across the sea on the boat. Antonio forbids him to leave the island, but Allen left anyway. Category:Movies